puppyinmypocketadventuresinpocketvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Big City Children
These are children shown in the show Big City. In addition to the text and gallery here they also have individual pages. Characters without pictures Humans Beatrix: A girl with blonde hair and green eyes who feels fine and her mother thinks she feels poorly. Dr Copper was chosen for her. Francesca: A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who sleeps in class because every night she worries about her exam. Flipper the goldfish was chosen for her. Dot's owner (name unknown) who gets a dalmation Dot in first episode. Pets *Flipper the fish *Swimmy the dolphin *Jun, the Siberian Husky owned by Alice *Leo (dog), a bloodhound owned by Maggie *Otto, the Saint Bernard owned by Leo (human) *Ribbon who is Lillia's pet chick Category:Children Characters with pictures Martina: A girl with burnette hair and the same colored eyes who is the daughter of a tour guide and is homesick. She lived in Italy. Toby the sheepdog was chosen for her. Annabelle: A girl with burnette hair tied in a ponytail and had grey blue eyes who is afraid of the sea and wishes to be with her father. Swimmy the dolphin was chosen for her. Leo: A boy with light brown hair and blue's eyes who's dad is always busy with his cellphone. Otto the saint bernard was chosen for him. Emily: A girl with long black hair with grey blue eyes and wears purple glasses who wishes to have a cat and her mom is afraid. Camo was chosen for her. Molly - A girl with orange hair and light blue eyes who loves only sweets until Goldie the hamster came along and show her how delicious fruit and vegetables can be. Mark A boy with dark brown hair and the same colored eyes who loves playing video games. Robbie the robin was chosen for him. Alexia A girl with short red hair and turquoise eyes who is Kate's classmates. Alexia couldn't concentrate in class because she gets distracted. Kiki was chosen for her. Valerie: A girl with blonde hair an dark brown eyes who doesn't feel confident in playing volleyball. Frankie was chosen for her. Makayla: A girl with red hair and dark brown eyes who never watches out and gets bullied. Pia the beagle was chosen for her. Steven: A boy with dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes who loves piglets but his mom won't allow him to have one because she hates messes. Oriliam was chosen for him. Daniel: A boy with brown hair and the same colored eyes who can't get his lines right in a play. A yorkshire terrier was chosen for him. Vanessa: A girl with light orange hair and grey-blue eyes who used to ride horses and is afraid to ride agian after she fell off. Jenny was chosen for her. Nicole: A girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes who is always in a rush and has no time for friends. Slowpoke the turtle was chosen for her to show how good it is not to never rush. Alice: A girl with dark red hair and grey-blue eyes who loves reading adventure books and she wanted to share them with someone. Juno was the one who was chosen for her. Kevin: A boy with blonde hair like Kate and antique brown eyes. Kevin likes to bully Kate because he likes her and doesn't know how to show his feelings. Bella the border collie was chosen for him to teach him manners. Maggie: A girl with long black hair and grey-blue eyes who always loses things. Leo was chosen for her. Lillia: A girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes who doesn't seem to share. Ribbon the chick was chosen for her. Lucas: A boy with curly black hair and dark blue eyes who helps his dad perform but is shy to perform in front of the audience. Sketch was chosen for him. Gallery Gallery Molly.png|Molly eating an apple Alice and her dad.png|Alice and her dad Kevin.png|Kevin Nicole holding slowpoke.png|Nicole holding Slowpoke Martina.png|Martina Annabelle.png|Annabelle Leo.png|Leo Emily.png|Emily Mark.png|Mark Valerie.png|Valerie and Frankie Makalaya.png|Makayla Steven.png|Steven and Oriliam Daniel.png|Daniel Vanessa.png|Vanessa riding Jenny Maggie.png|Maggie Lucas.png|Lucas and Sketch Lillia.png|Lillia Alexia.png|Alexia Category:Children